Sankaku Kankei
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Kau tahu? Terkadang... cinta itu tidak adil.../ Penantian, dendam, perselingkuhan. Semua berawal saat di mana kita bertemu.../ Special Request: Na'cchan TnM/ Mind to RnR?


**Aloha, berjumpa lagi di fic Mey.^^ Belum apdet udah publish yang lain, hohoho*ketawa nista*dikemplang***

**Fic ini Mey buat untuk Na'cchan TnM alias Tsuki-chan, yang minta dibuatin SakuSasuHina, kamu adalah orang pertama yang udah request fic. Huhuhu, terharu Mey... Ternyata ada juga yang mau dibuatin fic dari Mey yang masih belum mahir ini. Makasih ya, sayang, udah mau request. XD *hug+kiss***

**Maaf, ya, kalo jadinya mengecewakan. Tapi Mey tetep bikin nih. Langsung, nyo...~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, SasuHina, NaruHina, NaruSaku

**WARNING : **OOC (Maybe), alur ga jelas, typo bertebaran, gaje, abal, dan sejenisnya.

**But, ENJOY IT!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sankaku Kankei **© AsaManis TomatCeri

**.**

"Sakura-chan!" panggil seseorang lumayan keras, yang dipanggil menengok. Terlihatlah paras gadis manis itu. Mata emeraldnya bagai dedaunan, rambut pink bagai bunga sakura—seperti namanya, yang sebatas bahunya itu yang bergerak seiring ia berbalik juga membuat lelaki manapun terpesona melihatnya. Ditambah bibir pinknya yang lembut, kulitnya yang putih mulus dan bentuk tubuhnya yang sudah terbilang pas.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sosok lelaki manis berkulit tan dengan rambut blonde jabrig. "Naruto, ada apa?" tanya sang gadis ramah.

Lelaki bernama Naruto itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tidak. Kau mau ke pasar?"

"Iya. Bahan-bahan dapur habis, aku harus membelinya lagi." kata gadis bernama Sakura itu. Kini mereka berdua berjalan bersama melewati perumahan-perumahan di sana. Lelaki bermata saphire itu tersenyum lebar, "Boleh aku ikut? Sekalian saja selesai menemanimu berbelanja, aku ke rumahmu, ya, Sakura-chan?"

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya menatap lelaki yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Kau yakin? Hampir setiap minggu kau terus menemaniku di rumah." tanya Sakura. Naruto terkikik pelan, "Kau ini seperti dengan siapa saja. Kita kan sudah jadi sahabat sejak SMP, Sakura-chan."

Sakura ikut terkikik. Memang benar, Naruto adalah sahabatnya sejak SMP. Saat di mana kedua orangtua Sakura bekerja di luar Negeri, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk tinggal sendiri di Negeri tempat kelahirannya, Jepang. Walau sebenarnya orangtuanya melarang dan menyuruh Sakura ikut ke London bersama mereka, tapi karena Sakura yang keras ingin tetap tinggal, akhirnya orangtuanya dengan berat hati meninggalkan buah hati mereka.

Awalnya Sakura tinggal di Kota Tokyo, tapi karena orangtuanya takut jika Sakura bergaul bebas di kota, akhirnya Sakura ditempatkan di desa ternama, Konoha. Karena keuangan yang melimpah di keluarga Haruno itu, orangtuanya membelikan rumah sederhana untuk Sakura yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas delapan. Dan saat itulah, orangtuanya mengenalkannya pada sahabat mereka yang tinggal depan rumah, keluarga Namikaze.

Karena sifat Sakura yang ceria—dan Naruto juga sama, mereka akrab dalam satu hari. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk sekolah bersama Naruto di sekolah bernama Nakima Chuugakkou yang tak jauh dari perumahan. Dan dari sanalah orangtua Sakura menitipkan Sakura pada keluarga Namikaze, dan tentu saja mereka tidak keberatan. Sejak itulah, Sakura sering main ke rumah Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong sekalian bantu aku bersih-bersih rumah, ya." ucap Sakura sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. Naruto yang sudah terbiasa itu hanya tersenyum paksa, "Hehe... Aku pasti membantu!" jawab Naruto mengacungkan jempol. Begitulah Sakura, terkadang meminta tolong Naruto seakan Naruto itu pembersih rumah tangga. Tapi Naruto tidak keberatan, diam-diam lelaki ini—menyukai—Sakura. Jadi, apa sih yang tidak untuk orang yang kita suka?

_Naruto... Dia memang lelaki baik. Makin lama juga makin bertambah dewasa..._ batin Sakura memperhatikan Naruto dari sebelah. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. _Berfikir apa aku ini! Naruto itu hentai!_ Lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

Kenapa Sakura berfikir demikian? Saat lulus SMU kejadiannya. Saat di mana Minato dan Kushina—Ayah dan Ibu Naruto ingin memotret Sakura dan Naruto yang memakai pakaian wisuda, Naruto ingin berpose mencium pipi Sakura. Baru tertempel sedikit bibir Naruto pada pipi Sakura, Sakura refleks meninju Naruto hingga terpental, membuat foto yang diambil Kushina menjadi pose bodoh Naruto yang tertinju Sakura.

Saat itulah, semua mata tertuju pada mereka, memandang Sakura ngeri. Sakura yang masih belum puas juga mengejar-ngejar Naruto yang ketakutan sambil terus teriak, "NARUTO NO BAKA! HENTAI!", membuat Minato yang melihatnya sweatdrop dan berfikir jika Sakura seperti isterinya, Kushina. Sangat galak seperti monster jika marah. Sedangkan Kushina menyemangati Sakura sambil bersorak, "Bagus, Saku-chan! Lelaki tidak sopan memang harus dihajar!", membuat Naruto makin ketakutan.

Sebenarnya orangtua Naruto tahu jika anak lelakinya itu menyukai Sakura sejak mereka berteman, dan orangtuanya sangat setuju akan hal itu. Tapi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menembak Sakura karena ia berfikir ia akan mengutarakan cintanya jika sudah waktunya. Dan Sakura—ia tahu jika Naruto menyukainya, karena gerak-geriknya mengatakan itu. Andai lelaki dalam ingatannya hilang, Sakura juga pasti menyukai Naruto.

Ya, dalam ingatan Sakura, masih tersimpan memori akan kenangannya bersama lelaki itu, lelaki yang bertempat tinggal di sebelah rumahnya saat di Tokyo. Alasan Sakura ingin tetap tinggal adalah karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan lelaki itu. Tapi apa daya, orangtuanya mengizinkan Sakura tetap tinggal tapi jika ia tinggal di desa Konoha. Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah karena setidaknya ia masih bisa mengunjungi rumah lelaki itu, tetapi saat SMU kelas sepuluh Sakura ke Tokyo bersama Naruto. Naruto? Dia tahu semuanya. Itulah yang menjadi alasan untuk mengurungkan niatnya menyatakan cinta pada Sakura.

Tapi saat Naruto dan Sakura ke kota itu, nihil... Rumah lelaki itu kosong. Pindah. Lelaki itu meninggalkannya entah ke mana. Tak ada yang tahu ke mana lelaki itu tinggal. Sakura mempercayai takdir. Ia percaya jika suatu saat, ia dan lelaki itu akan bertemu kembali.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura masih sambil terus berjalan.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto singkat. Sakura tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih..."

_Naruto, semoga aku lekas melupakan dia... Agar aku bisa mencintaimu... Agar sakit di hatiku ini tidak ada lagi. Aku bahagia di dekatmu, Naruto. _batin Sakura penuh harap dalam hati.

****/-/-/-/****

Pagi hari di Kota Hokaido.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau melamun?" tegur gadis bermata lavender pada lelaki yang kini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tv. Gadis berambut indigo sepunggung yang membawa gelas berisi jus tomat itu langsung duduk di sebelah lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, Hinata." jawab lelaki yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang sofa. Gadis bernama Hinata itu menyodorkan gelas berisi jus berwarna merah itu pada Sasuke, "Ini, kau minum dulu."

"Arigatou," Sasuke mengambilnya dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar. Ia meneguk jusnya sedikit dan menaruhnya di meja, kemudian kembali bersandar. Gadis lavender yang melihatnya itu hanya heran melihatnya. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu lembut. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan masalah bisnis ayahku yang sedang menurun. Aku lelah, aku sudah mempromosikan merk mobil pabrik ayahku, tapi rata-rata hasilnya hanya tiga puluh persen,"

Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama curhatan Sasuke—kekasihnya. Jabatan kekasih yang ia dapat tahun lalu, saat lulus SMU. Ya, saat SMU Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata dalam ekskul komputer, mereka mulai akrab sedikit demi sedikit. Walau hanya teman saat ekskul, Sasuke pun menaruh hati pada Hinata dan menyatakannya saat lulus. Awalnya Hinata bilang agar Sasuke menunggu jawabannya untuk seminggu, dan pada akhirnya Hinata menerimanya.

Hinata nampak berfikir sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, hm... Kalau kau mau, aku... punya usul," kata Hinata. Sasuke hanya diam menatap Hinata menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mempromosikannya di perdesaan? Karena perdesaan itu jarang sekali ada merk-merk mobil, kan?" usul Hinata takut-takut. Karena Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin, terkadang ucapannya juga pedas.

Sasuke nampak berfikir sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Usulanmu ada benarnya. Mungkin jika kita ke perdesaan akan banyak yang berminat." ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Syukurlah ia menerima usulan sang gadis, membuat gadis itu ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, besok kau akan ke desa mana?" tanya Hinata masih lembut khas dirinya.

Lelaki berambut raven itu kembali berfikir, ia mengambil gelas jusnya dan kembali meneguknya. Selesai meminum jus buatan Hinata itu, Sasuke memandang Hinata. "Bagaimana jika kau ikut bersamaku? Hitung-hitung juga mempererat persahabatan pabrik Uchiha dan Hyuuga,"

"Baiklah." Tanpa ragu Hinata menjawab. "Jadi, kemana kita besok akan berangkat?" sambung Hinata dengan pertanyaannya.

"Desa Konoha."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau tahu? Terkadang... cinta itu tidak adil...

Tapi cinta memang selalu seperti itu, ya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan cinta kita? Apa akan terus seperti ini?

Penantian, dendam, perselingkuhan.

Semua berawal saat di mana kita bertemu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuki-chan, maaf, ya, kalo jadinya ga memuaskan. Readers sekalian, maaf... Apalagi ini baru prolog, cerita sesungguhnya belum dimulai. Tapi dari sini kalian pasti udah bisa nebak ceritanya kayak gimana. Oke, untuk selanjutnya, apdetan mungkin agak lama karena Mey sibuk tugas, gomen ne. m(-w-)m Juga yang nunggu apdet DKGWK dan RJ, Mey mungkin lama, ditunggu aja, ya.^^a**

**Jelek atau nggak, terima, ya, ceritanya!^^/ See you...~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
